This invention relates to the typing of human leukocyte antigen (HLA) alleles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the typing of new HLA alleles
The human major histocompatibility complex (MHC) is contained within about 4 Mbp of DNA on the short arm of chromosome 6 at 6p21.3 (Campbell and Trowsdale, 1993). The human MHC is divided into class I, class II and class III regions. The genes of class I and class II encode highly polymorphic cell-surface molecules that bind and present processed antigens in the form of peptides to T-lymphocytes, initiating both cellular and humoral immune responses. The class I molecules, HLA-A, -B, and -C, are found on most nucleated cells. They are cell-surface glycoproteins that bind and present processed peptides derived from endogenously synthesized proteins to CD8+ T-cells. These heterodimers consist of an HLA-encoded xcex1-chain associated with a non-MHC encoded monomorphic polypeptide, xcex22-microglobulin (Townsend and Bodmer, 1989; Spencer and Parham, 1996). The class II molecules are encoded in the HLA-D region. These cell-surface glycoproteins consist of HLA-encoded xcex1-, and xcex2-chains, associated as heterodimers on the cell surface of antigen-presenting cells such as B-cells and macrophages. Class II molecules serve as receptors for processed peptides. However, these peptides are derived predominantly from membrane and extracellular proteins and are presented to CD4+ T-cells. The HLA-D region contains several class II genes and has three main subregions: HLA-DR, -DQ, and -DP. Both the HLA-DQ and -DP regions contain one functional gene for each of their xcex1- and xcex2-chains. The HLA-DR subregion contains one functional gene for the xcex1-chain; the number of functional genes for the xcex2-chain varies from one to two according to the haplotype (Andersson et al., 1987; Apple and Erlich, 1996).
A variety of techniques are currently used to detect HLA polymorphism, including serological, biochemical, T-cell recognition and, most recently, molecular biological methods.
Serology remains the mainstay method for HLA typingxe2x80x94especially for class Ixe2x80x94for many routine histocompatibility laboratories. The micro-lymphocytotoxicity assay (Kissmeyer et al., 1969; Terasaki and McClelland, 1964) is the standard approach: viable peripheral blood mononuclear cells (class I) or separate B-cells (class II) are mixed with antisera (polyclonal or monoclonal) of known HLA specificity.
Detection of polymorphism can be achieved by looking at the different amino acid composition of HLA molecules through biochemical techniques such as one-dimensional isoelectric focusing (IEF; Yang, 1987). This method relies on amino acid substitutions contributing to changes in charge of the HLA molecule.
Another HLA typing method is the mixed lymphocyte reaction (MLR). Concurrent to observations being made using HLA-specific antisera, it was noted that lymphocytes from two unrelated sources, when mixed in culture, would proliferate (Hirschorn et al., 1963).
Analysis of HLA specificities from DNA provided a new approach to defining their polymorphic differences. Rather than looking at differences in the expressed molecule, polymorphism is characterized at the nucleotide level.
An important and powerful development in the field of molecular biology has been the polymerase chain reaction (PCR, Mullis et al., 1986; Mullis and Faloona, 1987). In tissue typing, PCR is used to amplify the polymorphic regions of HLA genes. This HLA PCR product can then be analysed for its polymorphic differences, to establish the tissue type. A number of such approaches have been developed, including hetero duplex analysis of PCR products (Clay et al., 1994), single-stranded conformational polymorphism analysis of the PCR product (PCR-SSCP; Yoshida et al., 1992), sequence-based typing (SBT; Santamaria et al., 1992 and 1993), the use of sequence specific primers in PCR reaction (PCR-SSP; Olerup and Zetterquist, 1991), the use of PCR in combination with sequence-specific oligonucleotide probing (PCR-SSOP; Saiki et al., 1986) or probing by reverse dot-blot (Saiki et al., 1989). These approaches, used singly or in combination, have all been applied as DNA-based methods for tissue-typing of class I and class II HLA specificities.
For class I alleles, hypervariable regions are found at different degrees in both exon 2 and exon 3, which encode the peptide binding groove of the class I molecule. Polymorphism within class II is contained mainly within defined hypervariable regions in exon 2. These polymorphisms make differentiation between alleles achievable through hybridization with relevant probes.
Aims of the Invention
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a method for typing of the alleles HLA-DRB1*0820, HLA-DRB1*04new, HLA-DRB4*01new, HLA-B*3913, HLA-B*1406 and/or HLA-B*51new.
It is a more specific aim of the present invention to provide a method for typing of said alleles, with said method comprising an amplification step and a hybridization step.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide primers for said amplification step.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide probes for said hybridization step.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a diagnostic kit enabling said method for typing.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide a method for detection of the protein fragments encode by the HLA-DRB1*0820, HLA-DRB1*04new, HLA-DRB4*01new, HLA-B*3913, HLA-B*1406 and/or HLA-B*51new genes.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide an antiserum or a ligand for use in the detection of said protein fragments.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide a diagnostic kit for the detection of said protein fragment.
The present invention discloses the sequence of exon 2 of the HLA allele DRB1*0820. This sequence is identified by SEQ ID NO 1 and is shown below.
The sequence is shown from 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 and runs from codon 5 to codon 94 of exon 2. The numbering of the codons is indicated. The nucleotide positions are indicated between brackets. This sequence has been submitted to the EMBL database and was assigned the accession number AJ000927. The allele DRB1*0820 is a novel allele that has not been previously described.
The present invention also discloses the sequence of exon 2 of the HLA allele DRB1*04new. This sequence is identified by SEQ ID NO 50 and is shown below.
The sequence is shown from 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 and runs from codon 6 to codon 87 of exon 2. The numbering of the codons is indicated. The nucleotide positions are indicated between brackets.
This sequence has been submitted to the EMBL database and was assigned the accession number AJ133492. The allele DRB1*04new is a novel allele that has not been previously described.
The present invention also discloses the sequence of exon 2 of the HLA allele DRB4*01new. This sequence is identified by SEQ ID NO 67 and is shown below.
The sequence is shown from 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 and runs from codon 5 to codon 95 of exon 2. The numbering of the codons is indicated. The nucleotide positions are indicated between brackets. This sequence has been submitted to the EMBL database and was assigned the accession number AJ131789. The allele DRB4*01new is a novel allele that has not been previously described.
Having knowledge of this sequence information, the skilled man will be able to devise methods that enable typing of said allele. The present invention thus relates to a method for typing of the alleles HLA-DRB1*0820, HLA-DRB1*04new and/or HLA-DRB4*01new in a sample.
According to a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method for typing of the alleles HLA-DRB1*0820,HLA-DRB1*04new and/or HLA-DRB4*01new in a sample, with said method comprising:
i) amplifying a fragment comprising all or part of exon 2 of said allele using at least one suitable pair of primers;
ii) hybridizing the amplified product of step i) to a set of probes, with the probes of said set specifically hybridizing to target regions comprising one or more polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 of said allele;
iii) determining from the result of step ii) the presence or absence of the alleles HLA-DRB1*0820, HLA-DRB1*04new and/or HLA-DRB4*01new in the sample.
The primers used in this method may be generic primers, i.e. primers that hybridize to target regions that are conserved, at least towards their 3xe2x80x2-end, amongst all members of a group of alleles (e.g. the DPB group or the DQB group or the DRB group) and thus will lead to amplification of all alleles within this group. Alternatively the primers may be subgroup-specific, i.e. primers that hybridize to target sequences that are only present in a subgroup of alleles. Such subgroup-specific primers can be used separately, or more than one 5xe2x80x2-primer or more than one 3xe2x80x2-end primer can be used together in a mix. Such a mix is sometimes called a multiplex primer. Different types of primers may be used in combination, e.g. a multiplex 5xe2x80x2-primer may be used with a generic 3xe2x80x2-primer, etc.
According to a more preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method as defined above, further characterized in that the pimers used for the amplification of exon 2 of DRB1*0820, HLA-DRB1*04new and/or HLA-DRB4*01new are chosen from Table 1.
SEQ ID NO 3 and SEQ ID NO 53 are generic primers that have a target region covering the junction of intron 1 and exon 2. This target region is conserved amongst all DRB alleles (DRB1, DRB3, DRB4 and DRB5). SEQ ID NOs 4 to 9 and SEQ ID NOs 4, 5, 52, 7, 8, 9 constitute multiplex primer mixes, which hybridize to the subclasses DR1, DR3, DR4, DR7, DR8, DR9, DR10, DR11, DR12, DR13, DR14, DR15 and DR16. Together these subclasses constitute the group of DRB1 alleles. SEQ ID NO 4 is the only member of these primer mixes that specifically hybridizes to the allele HLA-DRB1*0820. SEQ ID NOs 6 and 52 are the only members of the primer mixes that specifically hybridize to the allele HLA-DRB1*04new. SEQ ID NO 54 specifically hybridizes to the allele HLA-DRB4. These specific primers can be used separately or in a mix such as described above. SEQ ID NO 10 is a generic primer that has its target region at codon 94 to codon 87 in exon 2. This target region is conserved amongst all DRB alleles. SEQ ID NO 11 is situated in intron 2, and hybridizes to all DRB1 alleles. The target region of SEQ ID NO12 is situated at codon 92 to codon 86. Codon 86 is a dimorphic codon that either encodes a Val or a Gly. SEQ ID NO 12 hybrizes to the codon encoding Val. SEQ ID NO 107 is situated in intron 2 and hybridizes to all DRB alleles.
According to another more preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method as defined above, further characterized in that said polymorphic nucleotides have:
the following positions in SEQ ID NO 1 and SEQ ID NO 67:
9, 12, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 29, 33, 35, 44, 61, 64, 65, 67, 69, 71, 75, 76, 78, 81, 84, 89, 92, 95, 96, 97, 99, 100, 104, 106, 127, 136, 146, 156, 157, 158, 160, 161, 162, 165, 166, 186, 194, 195, 196, 197, 198, 199, 203, 205, 207, 208, 209, 217, 218, 219,220, 221, 237, 239, 241, 244, 245, 251, 257; and
the following positions in SEQ ID NO 50:
5, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 29, 31, 40, 57, 60, 61, 63, 65, 67, 71, 72, 74, 77, 80, 85, 88, 91, 92, 93, 95, 96, 100, 102, 123, 132, 142, 152, 153, 154, 156, 157, 158, 161, 162, 182, 190, 191, 192, 193, 194, 195, 199, 201, 203, 204, 205, 213, 214, 215, 216, 217, 233, 235, 237, 240, 241.
These nucleotides are shown in boldface in the sequences above (SEQ ID NOs 1, 50 and 67).
According to an even more preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method as defined above, further characterized in that said probes that specifically hybridize to a target region comprising one or more polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 of the allele DRB1*0820, are chosen from Table 2.
According to another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method as defined above, further characterized in that said probes that specifically hybridize to a target region comprising one or more polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 of the allele DRB1*04new, are chosen from Table 3.
According to another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method as defined above, further characterized in that said probes that specifically hybridize to a target region comprising one or more polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 of the allele DRB4*01new, are chosen from Table 4.
These probes hybridize to target regions comprising polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2. The set of probes with SEQ ID NOs 13 to SEQ ID NO 17 yield a unique hybridization pattern for the allele DRB1*0820, that allows discrimination of this allele from all other DRB1 alleles at the allelic level. The set of probes with SEQ ID NO 55 to SEQ ID NO 61 yield a unique hybridization pattern for the allele DRB1*04new, that allows discrimination of this allele from all other DRB1 alleles at the allelic level. The set of probes with SEQ ID NO 62 to SEQ ID NO 66 yield a unique hybridization pattern for the allele DRB4*01new, that allows discrimination of this allele from all other DRB4 alleles at the allelic level. At present, 215 different DRB1 alleles and 8 different DRB4 alleles have been described (http://www.ebi.ac.uk/imgt/hla/). The probes with SEQ ID NOs 13 to 17 and 55 to 66 are part of the DRB decoder kit (2nd generation) of Innogenetics NV (Ghent, Belgium), which comprises 62 probes. SEQ ID NOs 13 to 17 constitute a subgroup of probes of this kit that specifically hybridize to the allele DRB1*0820. SEQ ID NOs 55 to 61 constitute a subgroup of probes of this kit that specifically hybridize to the allele DRB1*04new. SEQ ID NOs 62 to 66 constitute a subgroup of probes of this kit that specifically hybridize to the allele DRB4*01new. The probes with SEQ ID NOs 13 to 17 and 55 to 66 have been optimized to function in combination at the same conditions in a LiPA assay (see below).
The skilled man will recognize that the probes and primers with SEQ ID NOs 3 to 21 and 52 to 66 may be adapted by addition or deletion of one or more nucleotides at their extremities. Such adaptations may be required, for instance, if the conditions of amplification or hybridization are changed, or if the amplified material is RNA instead of DNA, as is the case in the NASBA system. Different techniques can be applied to perform the methods of the present invention. These techniques may comprise immobilizing the HLA polynucleic acids, possibly after amplification, on a solid support and performing hybridization with labelled oligonucleotide probes. Alternatively, the probes may be immobilized on a solid support and hybrdization may be performed with labelled HLA polynucleic acids, possibly after amplification. This technique is called reverse hybridization. A convenient reverse hybridization technique is the line probe assay (LiPA). This assay uses oligonucleotide probes immobilized as parallel lines on a solid support strip (Stuyver et al., 1993). It is to be understood that any other technique for detection of the above-mentioned HLA allele is also covered by the present invention.
The present invention also relates to any primer or any probe as indicated above, for use in a method for typing of the alleles HLA-DRB1*0820, HLA DRB1*04new and/or HLA-DRB4*01new. The invention further relates to an isolated polynucleic acid, defined by SEQ ID NOs 1, 50 and 67, corresponding to exon 2 of the allele HLA-DRB1*0820, HLA DRB1*04new and HLA-DRB4*01new, respectively. The invention also relates to any fragment thereof that can be used as a primer or as a probe in a method for typing of said allele.
Furthermore, having access to the isolated polynucleic acids defined by SEQ ID NO 1, a man skilled in the art will be able to isolate the complete HLA-DRB1*0820 gene from a human genomic library. Having access to the isolated polynucleic acid defined by SEQ ID NO 50, a man skilled in the art will be able to isolate the complete HLA-DRB1*04new gene from a human genomic library. Having access to the isolated polynucleic acid defined by SEQ ID NO 67, a man skilled in the art will be able to isolate the complete HLA-DRB4*01new gene from a human genomic library. This can be done by screening of the library with the polynucleic acid defined by respectively SEQ ID NO 1, SEQ ID NO 50 or SEQ ID NO 67 or suitable fragments thereof as a hybridisation probe. The present invention thus also relates to the complete HLA-DRB1*0820 gene, the complete HLA-DRB1*04new gene and the complete HLA-DRB4*01new gene.
According to another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a diagnostic kit enabling typing of the alleles HLA-DRB1*0820, HLA-DRB1*04new and/or HLA-DRB4*01new, with said kit comprising at least one primer and/or at least one probe as indicated above. Optionally, this kit may also comprise an enzyme and/or reagents enabling the amplification step and/or reagents enabling the hybridization step.
According to another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to the protein fragment that is encoded by SEQ ID NO 1. The sequence of this fragment can be obtained by converting the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO 1 into the corresponding amino acid sequence, whereby the reading frame to be used is as indicated above. The amino acid sequence is shown below as SEQ ID NO 2.
R F L E Y S T S E C H F F N G T E R V R F L D R Y F Y N Q E E Y V R F D S D V G E Y R A V T E L G R P D A E Y W N S Q K D F L E D R R A L V D T Y C R H N Y G V V E S F T V Q R R (SEQ ID NO 2)
According to another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to the protein fragment that is encoded by SEQ ID NO 50. The sequence of this fragment can be obtained by converting the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO 50 into the corresponding amino acid sequence, whereby the reading frame to be used is as indicated above. The amino acid sequence is shown below as SEQ ID NO 51.
F L E Q V K P E C H F F N G T E R V R F L D R Y F Y H Q E E Y V R F D S D V G E Y R A V T E L G R P D A E Y W N S Q K D L L E Q K R A A V D T Y C R H N Y G V G (SEQ ID NO 51)
According to another preferred embodiment, the present invention thus also relates to a method for detection of the protein fragments identified as SEQ ID NO 2 and/or SEQ ID NO 51 in a sample. Said method may be one of the well-known serological methods mentioned above (Terasaki and McClelland, 1964; Kissmeyer et al., 1969).
In accordance the present invention also relates to an antiserum or a ligand binding to the protein fragment according to the invention. The term xe2x80x9ca ligandxe2x80x9d refers to any molecule able to bind the protein fragment of the present invention. The latter term specifically refers to polygonal and/or monoclonal antibodies specifically raised (by any method known in the art) against the protein fragment of the present invention and also encompasses any antibody-like, and other, constructs as described in detail in WO 98/58965 to Lorrxc3xa9 et al.
The present invention further relates to a kit for the detection of one or more of the protein fragments of the invention, comprising at least an antiserum or a ligand as described above.
The present invention also discloses the sequence of exon 2 and of exon 3 of the HLA allele B*3913. These sequences are identified by SEQ ID NOs 22 and 23 and are shown below.
These sequences are shown from 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2. These sequences have been submitted to the EMBL database and were assigned the accession number AJ223282. The allele HLA-B*3913 is a novel allele that has not been previously described.
The present invention also discloses the sequence of exon 2 and of exon 3 of the HLA allele B*1406. These sequences are identified by SEQ ID NOs 72 and 73 and are shown below.
These sequences are shown from 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2. These sequences have been submitted to the EMBL database and were assigned the accession numbers AJ131193 for exon 2 and AJ131194 for exon 3. The allele HLA-B*1406 is a novel allele that has not been previously described.
The present invention also discloses the sequence of exon 2 and of exon 3 of the HLA allele B*51new. These sequences are identified by SEQ ID NOs 74 and 75 and are shown below.
These sequences are shown from 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2. The allele HLA-B*51new is a novel allele that has not been previously described.
Having knowledge of this sequence information, the skilled man will be able to devise methods that enable typing of said alleles. The present invention thus relates to a method for typing of the alleles HLA-B*3913, HLA-B*1406 and/or HLA-B*51new in a sample.
According to a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method for typing of the alleles HLA-B*3913, HLA-B*1406 and/or HLA-B*51new in a sample, with said method comprising:
i) amplifying a fragment of said allele comprising all or part of exon 2 and/or all or part of exon 3 of said allele using at least one suitable pair of primers;
ii) hybridizing the amplification product of step i) to at least one probe that specifically hybridizes to a target region comprising one or more polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 or in exon 3 of said allele;
iii) determining from the result of step ii) the presence or absence of the allele HLA-B*3913, HLA-B*1406 and/or HLA-B*51new in the sample.
The primers used in this method may be generic primers, i.e. primers that hybridize to target regions that are conserved, at least towards their 3xe2x80x2-end, amongst all alleles of a given locus (e.g. the HLA-A alleles or the HLA-B alleles or the HLA-C alleles) and thus will lead to amplification of all alleles of this locus. Alternatively the primers may be subgroup-specific, i.e. primers that hybridize to target sequences that are only present in a subgroup of alleles. These subgroup-specific primers can be used separately, or more than one 5xe2x80x2-primer or more than one 3xe2x80x2-end primer can be used together in a mix. Such a mix is sometimes called a multiplex primer. Different types of primers may be used in combination, e.g. a multiplex 5xe2x80x2-primer may be used with a generic 3xe2x80x2-primer.
According to a more preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method as defined above, further characterized in that the primers used are chosen from Table 5.
IBPIN1 is a 5xe2x80x2-primer, located upstream of exon 2 and IBPIN3 is a 3xe2x80x2-primer, located downstream of exon 3. These are generic primers, enabling amplification of a fragment of all 274 HLA-B alleles that are presently known (http://www.ebi.ac.uk/imgt/hla/).
According to another more preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method as defined above, further characterized in that:
said polymorphic nucleotides have the following positions in exon 2:
11, 24, 30,33, 44, 46, 68, 69, 71, 88, 92, 94, 102, 120, 131, 132, 133, 136, 140, 149, 153, 155, 161, 173, 174, 183, 186, 188, 190, 193, 196, 197, 198, 199, 200, 204, 205, 207, 208, 209, 210, 212, 219, 226, 228, 229, 236, 238, 240, 241, 244, 246, 268, and/or
said polymorphic nucleotides have the following positions in exon 3:
2, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 18, 19, 20, 26, 36, 44, 54, 66, 68, 69, 75, 76, 77, 92, 120, 134, 141, 142, 145, 156, 159, 163, 169, 184, 195, 196, 197, 201, 214, 216, 217, 227, 228, 229, 240.
These polymorphic nucleotides are shown in boldface in the sequences above (SEQ ID NOs 22 and 23, SEQ ID NOs 72 and 73, and SEQ ID NOs 74 and 75).
According to another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method as defined above, further characterized in that said probes that specifically hybridize to a target region comprising one or more polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 or exon 3 of the allele HLA-B*3913, are chosen from Table 6.
These probes hybridize to target regions comprising polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 or exon 3 of the allele B*3913. All probes are sense probes, i.e. hybridizing to the anti-sense strand, except the probe with SEQ ID NO 28, which is an anti-sense probe. The probes with SEQ ID NOs 28 to 49 have been optimized to function under the same conditions in a LiPA assay (see below).
According to another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method as defined above, further characterized in that said probes that specifically hybridize to a target region comprising one or more polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 or exon 3 of the allele HLA-B*1406, are chosen from Table 7.
These probes hybridize to target regions comprising polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 or exon 3 of the allele B*1406. All probes are sense probes, i.e. hybridizing to the anti-sense strand. The probes with SEQ ID NOs 30, 32, 79, 80, 81, 37, 82, 83, 87, 47 and 89 have been optimized to function under the same conditions in a LiPA assay (see below).
According to another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method as defined above, further characterized in that said probes that specifically hybridize to a target region comprising one or more polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 or exon 3 of the allele HLA-B*51new, are chosen from Table 8.
These probes hybridize to target regions comprising polymorphic nucleotides in exon 2 or exon 3 of the allele B*51new. All probes are sense probes, i.e. hybridizing to the anti-sense strand, except the probe with SEQ ID NO 97, which is an anti-sense probe. The probes with SEQ ID NOs 90, 91, 79, 92, 93, 98, 87, 99, 94, 95, 100 and 89 have been optimized to function under the same conditions in a LiPA assay (see below).
The skilled man will recognize that the probes and primers with SEQ ID NOs 26 to 49 and SEQ ID NOs 76 to 102 may be adapted by addition or deletion of one or more nucleotides at their extremities. Such adaptations may be required, for instance, if the conditions of amplification or hybridization are changed, or if the amplified material is RNA instead of DNA, as is the case in the NASBA system.
Different techniques can be applied to perform the methods of the present invention. These techniques may comprise immobilizing the HLA polynucleic acids, possibly after amplification, on a solid support and performing hybridization with labelled oligonucleotide probes. Alternatively, the probes may be immobilized on a solid support and hybrization may be performed with labelled HLA polynucleic acids, possibly after amplification. This technique is called reverse hybridization. A convenient reverse hybridization technique is the line probe assay (LiPA). This assay uses oligonucleotide probes immobilized as parallel lines on a solid support strip (Stuyver et al., 1993). It is to be understood that any other technique for detection of the above-mentioned HLA allele is also covered by the present invention.
The present invention also relates to any primer or any probe as indicated above, for use in a method for typing of the alleles HLA-B*3913, HLA-B*1406 and/or HLA-B*51new. The invention further relates to an isolated polynucleic acid, defined by SEQ ID NO 22, corresponding to exon 2 of the allele HLA-B*3913, and to an isolated polynucleic acid, defined by SEQ ID NO 23, corresponding to exon 3 of said allele, or to any fragment of said polynucleic acids that can be used as a primer or as a probe in a method for typing of said allele. The invention also relates to an isolated polynucleic acid, defined by SEQ ID NO 72, corresponding to exon 2 of the allele HLA-B*1406, and to an isolated polynucleic acid, defined by SEQ ID NO 73, corresponding to exon 3 of said allele, or to any fragment of said polynucleic acids that can be used as a primer or as a probe in a method for typing of said allele. The invention also relates to an isolated polynucleic acid, defined by SEQ ID NO 74, corresponding to exon 2 of the allele HLA-B*51new, and to an isolated polynucleic acid, defined by SEQ ID NO 75, corresponding to exon 3 of said allele, or to any fragment of said polynucleic acids that can be used as a primer or as a probe in a method for typing of said allele.
Furthermore, having access to the isolated polynucleic acids defined by SEQ ID NO 22 and SEQ ID NO 23, a man skilled in the art will be able to isolate the complete HLA-B*3913 gene from a human genomic library. Having access to the isolated polynucleic acids defined by SEQ ID NO 72 and SEQ ID NO 73, a man skilled in the art will be able to isolate the complete HLA-B*1406 gene from a human genomic library. Having access to the isolated polynucleic acids defined by SEQ ID NO 74 and SEQ ID NO 75, a man skilled in the art will be able to isolate the complete HLA-B*51new gene from a human genomic library. This can be done by screening of the library with respectively the polynucleic acids defined by SEQ ID NO 22 or 23, the polynucleic acids defined by SEQ ID NO 72 or 73, or the polynucleic acids defined by SEQ ID NO 74 or 75, or by any suitable fragments thereof as a hybridisation probe. The present invention thus also relates to the complete HLA-B*3913, HLA-B*1406 and HLA-B*51new gene.
According to another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a diagnostic kit enabling typing of the alleles HLA-B*3913, HLA-B1406 and/or HLA-B*51new, with said kit comprising at least one primer and/or at least one probe as indicated above. Optionally, this kit may also comprise an enzyme and/or reagents enabling the amplification step and/or reagents enabling the hybridization step.
According to another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to the protein fragments that are encoded by SEQ ID NO 22 or SEQ ID NO 23. The sequence of these fragments can be obtained by converting the nucleic acid sequences of SEQ ID NOs 22 or 23 into the corresponding amino acid sequences. The amino acid sequences are shown below as SEQ ID NOs 24 and 25 respectively.
GSHSMRYFYT SVSRPGRGEP RFISVGYVDD TQFVRFDSDA ASPREEPRAP WIEQEGPEYW DRETQISKTN TQTYRESLRN LRGYYNQSEA (SEQ ID NO 24)
GSHTLQRMYG CDVGPDGRLL RGHNQFAYDG KDYIALNEDL SSWTAADTAA QITQRKWEAA RVAEQLRTYL EGTCVEWLRR YLENGKETLQ RA (SEQ ID NO 25)
According to another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to the protein fragments that are encoded by SEQ ID NO 72 or SEQ ID NO 73. The sequence of these fragments can be obtained by converting the nucleic acid sequences of SEQ ID NOs 72 or 73 into the corresponding amino acid sequences. The amino acid sequences are shown below as SEQ ID NOs 103 and 104, respectively.
GSHSMRYSYT AVSRPGRGEP RFISVGYVDD TQFVRFDSDA ASPREEPRAP WIEQEGPEYW DRNTQICKTN TQTDRESLRN LRGYYNQSEA (SEQ ID NO 103)
GSHTLQRMYG CDVGPDGRLL RGYNQFAYDG KDYIALNEDL SSWTAADTAA QITQRKWEAA REAEQLRAYL EGTCVEWLRR HLENGKETLQ RA (SEQ ID NO 104)
According to another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to the protein fragments that are encoded by SEQ ID NO 74 or SEQ ID NO 75. The sequence of these fragments can be obtained by converting the nucleic acid sequences of SEQ ID NOs 74 or 75 into the corresponding amino acid sequences. The amino acid sequences are shown below as SEQ ID NOs 105 and 106 respectively.
GSHSMRYFYT AMSRPGRGEP RFIAVGYVDD TQFVRFDSDA ASPRTEPRAP WIEQEGPEYW DRNTQIFKTN TQTYRENLRI ALRYYNQSEA (SEQ ID NO 105)
GSHTWQTMYG CDVGPDGRLL PGHNQYAYDG KDYIALNEDL SSWTAADTAA QITQRKWEAA REAEQLRAYL EGLCVEWLRR HLENGKESLQ RA (SEQ ID NO 106)
Accordingly, the present invention also relates to a method for detection of one or more of the protein fragments identified as SEQ ID NOs 24, 25, 103, 104, 105 and/or 106 in a sample. Said method may be one of the well-known serological methods mentioned above (Terasaki and McClelland, 1964; Kissmeyer et al., 1969).
In accordance the present invention also relates to an antiserum or a ligand binding to a polypeptide according of the invention. The term xe2x80x9ca ligandxe2x80x9d refers to any molecule able to bind the polypeptides of the present invention. The latter term specifically refers to polyclonal and/or monoclonal antibodies specifically raised (by any method known in the art) against the polypeptides of the present invention and also encompasses any antibody-like, and other, constructs as described in detail in WO 98/58965 to Lorrxc3xa9 et al.
The present invention further relates to a kit for the detection of a polypeptide of the invention, comprising at least an antiserum or a ligand as described above.
Definitions
The following definitions and explanations will permit a better understanding of the present invention.
The target material in the samples to be analysed may either be DNA or RNA, e.g. genomic DNA, messenger RNA or amplified versions thereof These molecules are in this application also termed xe2x80x9cpolynucleic acidsxe2x80x9d.
Well-known extraction and purification procedures are available for the isolation of RNA or DNA from a sample (e.g. in Sambrook et al., 1989).
A xe2x80x9cpolymorphic nucleotidexe2x80x9d refers to a nucleotide of the sequence of a given HLA allele that differs from at least one of the nucleotides that are found at the corresponding position in other HLA alleles of the same locus.
The term xe2x80x9ctypingxe2x80x9d of an HLA-allele refers to identification of the allele, i.e. detection of the allele and discrimination of the allele from other alleles of the same locus.
The term xe2x80x9cprobexe2x80x9d according to the present invention refers to a single-stranded oligonucleotide which is designed to specifically hybridize to HLA polynucleic acids. Preferably, the probes of the invention are about 5 to 50 nucleotides long, more preferably from about 10 to 25 nucleotides. Particularly preferred lengths of probes include 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24 or 25 nucleotides. The nucleotides as used in the present invention may be ribonucleotides, deoxyribonucleotides and modified nucleotides such as inosine or nucleotides containing modified groups which do not essentially alter their hybridization characteristics.
The term xe2x80x9cprimerxe2x80x9d refers to a single stranded oligonucleotide sequence capable of acting as a point of initiation for synthesis of a primer extension product which is complementary to the nucleic acid strand to be copied. The length and the sequence of the primer must be such that they allow to prime the synthesis of the extension products. Preferably the primer is about 5-50 nucleotides long. Specific length and sequence will depend on the complexity of the required DNA or RNA targets, as well as on the conditions at which the primer is used, such as temperature and ionic strength. It is to be understood that the primers of the present invention may be used as probes and vice versa, provided that the experimental conditions are adapted.
The expression xe2x80x9csuitable primer pairxe2x80x9d in this invention refers to a pair of primers allowing specific amplification of a HLA polynucleic acid fragment.
The term xe2x80x9ctarget regionxe2x80x9d of a probe or a primer according to the present invention is a sequence within the HLA polynucleic acids to which the probe or the primer is completely complementary or partially complementary (i.e. with some degree of mismatch). It is to be understood that the complement of said target sequence is also a suitable target sequence in some cases.
xe2x80x9cSpecific hybridizationxe2x80x9d of a probe to a target region of the HLA polynucleic acids means that said probe forms a duplex with part of this region or with the entire region under the experimental conditions used, and that under those conditions said probe does not form a duplex with other regions of the polynucleic acids present in the sample to be analysed.
xe2x80x9cSpecific hybridizationxe2x80x9d of a primer to a target region of the HLA polynucleic acids means that, during the amplification step, said primer forms a duplex with part of this region or with the entire region under the experimental conditions used, and that under those conditions said primer does not form a duplex with other regions of the polynucleic acids present in the sample to be analysed. It is to be understood that xe2x80x9cduplexxe2x80x9d as used hereby, means a duplex that will lead to specific amplification.
xe2x80x9cSpecific amplificationxe2x80x9d of a fragment of the HLA polynucleic acids means amplification of the fragment for which the primers were designed, and not of any other fragment of the polynucleic acids present in a sample.
The fact that amplification primers do not have to match exactly with the corresponding target sequence in the template to warrant proper amplification is amply documented in the literature (Kwok et al., 1990). However, when the primers are not completely complementary to their target sequence, it should be taken into account that the amplified fragments will have the sequence of the primers and not of the target sequence. Primers may be labelled with a label of choice (e.g biotine). The amplification method used can be either polymerase chain reaction (PCR; Saiki et al., 1988), ligase chain reaction (LCR; Landgren et al., 1988; Wu and Wallace, 1989, Barany, 1991), nucleic acid sequence-based amplification (NASBA; Guatelli et al., 1990; Compton, 1991), transcription-based amplification system (TAS; Kwoh et al., 1989), strand displacement amplification (SDA; Duck, 1990) or amplification by means of Qxcex2 replicase (Lomeli et al., 1989) or any other suitable method to amplify nucleic acid molecules known in the art.
Probe and primer sequences are represented throughout the specification as single stranded DNA oligonucleotides from the 5xe2x80x2 to the 3xe2x80x2 end. It is obvious to the man skilled in the art that any of the below-specified probes can be used as such, or in their complementary form, or in their RNA form (wherein T is replaced by U).
The probes according to the invention can be prepared by cloning of recombinant plasmids containing inserts including the corresponding nucleotide sequences, if need be by excision of the latter from the cloned plasmids by use of the adequate nucleases and recovering them, e.g. by fractionation according to molecular weight. The probes according to the present invention can also be synthesized chemically, for instance by the conventional phospho-triester method.
The oligonucleotides used as primers or probes may also comprise nucleotide analogues such as phosphorothiates (Matsukura et al., 1987), alkylphosphorothiates (Miller et al., 1979) or peptide nucleic acids (Nielsen et al., 1991; Nielsen et al., 1993) or may contain intercalating agents (Asseline et al., 1984). As most other variations or modifications introduced into the original DNA sequences of the invention these variations will necessitate adaptions with respect to the conditions under which the oligonucleotide should be used to obtain the required specificity and sensitivity. However the eventual results of hybridization will be essentially the same as those obtained with the unmodified oligonucleotides. The introduction of these modifications may be advantageous in order to positively influence characteristics such as hybridization kinetics, reversibility of the hybrid-formation, biological stability of the oligonucleotide molecules, etc.
The term xe2x80x9csolid supportxe2x80x9d can refer to any substrate to which an oligonucleotide probe can be coupled, provided that it retains its hybridization characteristics and provided that the background level of hybridization remains low. Usually the solid substrate will be a microtiter plate, a membrane (e.g. nylon or nitrocellulose) or a microsphere (bead) or a chip. Prior to application to the membrane or fixation it may be convenient to modify the nucleic acid probe in order to facilitate fixation or improve the hybridization efficiency. Such modifications may encompass homopolymer tailing, coupling with different reactive groups such as aliphatic groups, NH2 groups, SH groups, carboxylic groups, or coupling with biotin, haptens or proteins.
The term xe2x80x9clabelledxe2x80x9d refers to the use of labelled nucleic acids. Labelling may be carried out by the use of labelled nucleotides incorporated during the polymerase step of the amplification such as illustrated by Saiki et al. (1988) or Bej et al. (1990) or labelled primers, or by any other method known to the person skilled in the art. The nature of the label may be isotopic (32P, 35S, etc.) or non-isotopic (biotin, digoxigenin, etc.).
The xe2x80x9cbiological samplexe2x80x9d may be for instance blood, mouth swab or any other sample comprising genomic DNA.
For designing probes with desired characteristics, the following useful guidelines known to the person skilled in the art can be applied.
Because the extent and specificity of hybridization reactions such as those described herein are affected by a number of factors, manipulation of one or more of those factors will determine the exact sensitivity and specificity of a particular probe, whether perfectly complementary to its target or not. The importance and effect of various assay conditions are explained further herein.
The stability of the [probe:target] nucleic acid hybrid should be chosen to be compatible with the assay conditions. This may be accomplished by avoiding long AT-rich sequences, by terminating the hybrids with G:C base pairs, and by designing the probe with an appropriate Tm. The beginning and end points of the probe should be chosen so that the length and %GC result in a Tm about 2-10xc2x0 C. higher than the temperature at which the final assay will be performed. The base composition of the probe is significant because G-C base pairs exhibit greater thermal stability as compared to A-T base pairs due to additional hydrogen bonding. Thus, hybridization involving complementary nucleic acids of higher G-C content will be more stable at higher temperatures.
Conditions such as ionic strength and incubation temperature under which a probe will be used should also be taken into account when designing a probe. It is known that the degree of hybridization will increase as the ionic strength of the reaction mixture increases, and that the thermal stability of the hybrids will increase with increasing ionic strength. On the other hand, chemical reagents, such as formamide, urea, DMSO and alcohols, which disrupt hydrogen bonds, will increase the stringency of hybridization. Destabilization of the hydrogen bonds by such reagents can greatly reduce the Tm. In general, optimal hybridization for synthetic oligonucleotide probes of about 10-50 bases in length occurs approximately 5xc2x0 C. below the melting temperature for a given duplex. Incubation at temperatures below the optimum may allow mismatched base sequences to hybridize and can therefore result in reduced specificity.
It is desirable to have probes which hybridize only under conditions of high stringency. Under high stringency conditions only highly complementary nucleic acid hybrids will form; hybrids without a sufficient degree of complementarity will not form. Accordingly, the stringency of the assay conditions determines the amount of complementarity needed between two nucleic acid strands forming a hybrid. The degree of stringency is chosen such as to maximize the difference in stability between the hybrid formed with the target and the non-target nucleic acid.
Regions in the target DNA or RNA which are known to form strong internal structures inhibitory to hybridization are less preferred. Likewise, probes with extensive self-complementarity should be avoided. As explained above, hybridization is the association of two single strands of complementary nucleic acids to form a hydrogen bonded double strand. It is implicit that if one of the two strands is wholly or partially involved in a hybrid that it will be less able to participate in formation of a new hybrid. There can be intramolecular and intermolecular hybrids formed within the molecules of one type of probe if there is sufficient self complementarity. Such structures can be avoided through careful probe design. By designing a probe so that a substantial portion of the sequence of interest is single stranded, the rate and extent of hybridization may be greatly increased. Computer programs are available to search for this type of interaction. However, in certain instances, it may not be possible to avoid this type of interaction.
Standard hybridization and wash conditions are disclosed in the Materials and Methods section of the Examples. Other conditions are for instance 3xc3x97SSC (Sodium Saline Citrate), 20% deionized FA (Formamide) at 50xc2x0 C. Other solutions (SSPE (Sodium saline phosphate EDTA), TMAC (Tetramethyl ammonium Chloride), etc.) and temperatures can also be used provided that the specificity and sensitivity of the probes is maintained. When needed, slight modifications of the probes in length or in sequence have to be carried out to maintain the specificity and sensitivity required under the given circumstances.
The term xe2x80x9chybridization bufferxe2x80x9d means a buffer allowing a hybridization reaction between the probes and the polynucleic acids present in the sample, or the amplified products, under the appropriate stringency conditions.
The term xe2x80x9cwash solutionxe2x80x9d means a solution enabling washing of the hybrids formed under the appropriate stringency conditions.